Eras tu desde un principio
by AliceChan22
Summary: Lucy...la despistada Lucy, jamás se imaginó que era él desde un principio. Sólo ella podría salvarlo. Pasen y lean .. NALU


**Minna-san! Konnichiwa ^^ …**

**Espero os guste esta historia :DD**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama! **

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué a mí?**

Lucy Heartfilia es una muchacha que vive en una gran Mansión junto a sus padres Jude y Layla Heartfilia. Se podría decir que lleva una vida de princesa.

Su inteligencia la llevó a estudiar a uno de los institutos más geniales del país. Su belleza la llevó a ser la chica más popular, y pues, su carácter…no hizo mucho que digamos. Aunque tiene suerte de tener amigos que la valoren.

**POV'S Lucy**

**7:30 am**

-Apresúrate cariño, Levy-san vino por ti. –dijo dulcemente su madre-

-Ah?! Levy-chan? ..ya voy! –dije apresurada-

-Adiós cariño –me besó la frente-

**Ya saliendo de la Mansión**

-¿Cómo que no se da cuenta de las indirectas? ¿Es idiota o qué? –dije arqueando una ceja-

-Lu-chan, quizás sea mejor que deje en paz a Gajeel –bajó la mirada-

-No te rindas Levy-chan! ..Gajeel es como Gray…es frío,pero por dentro es más caliente que cualquier cosa –le lanzé una mirada pervertida a Levy-chan –

-Q-que pervertida eres Lu-chan! –su sonrojo me causó ternura-

-Solo era broma –reí- entremos al insti

**Instituto Fairy Tail ~**

-Que haay belleza! –dijo Loke-

-Hola amor –lo besé-

-Hay muchos chicos que te miran ,eh..me pondré celoso –puso cara de enojado-

Que tierno es!

-Tú eres el único con quien quiero estar –lo abrazé-

-Que linda eres. Ah, hola levy.

-Ufff –bufó- Tengo que ir a clases, te veo luego Lu-chan –me sonrió y luego cambio el gesto a uno de desprecio hacia Loke.

Me pregunto por qué se odian tanto. Es más,todos mis amigos lo odian.

-Vamos a clases? –preguntó-

-Claro –sonreí-

Clase de biología, genial –sarcasmo-

-Lucy! –alguien me llamó-

-Ah! Hola Erza! –sonreí- ¿Y Jellal?

-No ha podido venir…está enfermo

-Oh que mal! ..mandale saludos de mi parte ,¿si?

-Claro –sonrio y se sentó-

-Hola Gray! –lo saludé-

-Hola Lucy! –sentí la mirada asesina de Juvia en mi-

-Eh…eh…¿has estudiado? –cambié de tema-

-Nah! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –se burló-

Reí

-Buenos días minna-san! –dijo la profesora-

-Buenos días Mira-sensei –contestamos-

Las clases ,para mi suerte, transcurrieron rápido.

Recordé que hoy mis padres saldrán a cenar, asi que…tendre la Mansión para mi sola!

-Bebe, que tal si…¿hacemos cosas prohibidas? Ya que tus padres no están y …podríamos..-me lanzó una mirada sensual-

-Lo siento, les prometí a mis padres no hacer nada. Ya sabes, debo ser "responsable" –una voz de retrasada salió de mi-

-Oooh –hizo puchero-

-Lo besé-

**POV'S Loke**

Nunca haremos nada pervertido, ¿de qué sirve estar con ella? Aish.. me fastidia.

Vi pasar a Aries ..es tan hermosa.

Ella se percató de mi presencia y se sonrojó al instante.

-Llámame –susurré y gesticulé con mi mano-

**POV'S Lucy**

-Ah? ..¿dijiste algo? –sonreí-

-Nada amor.. –me abrazó-

-Bien…te veo el Lunes –sonreí-

-Está bien, adiós –me besó-

**En la Mansión Heartfilia**

-Buenos días Lucy-sama ¿desea tomar algo? –preguntó su mayordomo-

-No gracias, Kuroi. Aunque prefería tomar un baño si es posible.

-Claro, ya mismo se lo preparo–hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro-

Subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme y sentí algo raro…como si alguien estuviera observándome.

Recorrí todo mi cuarto para ver si no había ningún mirón. Y ,para mi suerte, no había ninguno –suspiré-

Me dejé caer en mi gran cama.

-Lucy-sama, su baño está listo.

-Gracias, Kuroi. Retírate.

Comencé a desvestirme ,y, al darme la vuelta veo a alguien sentado en mi cama.

-Hola! –sonrió- Soy Natsu –quizo darme la mano pero…-

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –grité y estaba por abofetearlo pero lo traspasé- Kuroi! -le llamé-

-Cálmate! –gritó pero en un tono amable y casi riendo-

-¿Quién eres tú?! –grité más molesta aún-

-el chico pelirosa suspiró- Me llamo Natsu Dragneel –sonrió-

-Tú eres un pervertido!

-No lo soy –frunció el ceño-

-Eres un fantasma! Y…y eres transparente!–acusé-

-Preferiría llamarlo espíritu…pero soy inofensivo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? , ¿por qué no te vas a donde perteneces? –fruncí el ceño-

- No puedo! Tienes que ayudarme…esto es de vida o muerte!

-Pero si ya estás muerto –una gotita tipo anime apareció-

-Me escucharás o qué? –ya parecía un poco fastidiado-

Accedí

-Bien yo era una persona que no fue feliz nunca. A causa de mi vida asquerosa comencé a hacer cosas malas…muy malas. Mi alma estaba llena de odio y día, robé un banco y la policía estaba tras de mí. Y pues, en la persecución, yo iba con mi auto …y choqué contra un camión, eso hizo que muriera en el instante.

Después de morir…mi alma fue llevada al purgatorio. Estaba a punto de ir al infierno! …yo no quería más sufrimiento después de todo lo que había vivido.

Así que…le rogué al encargado de ese lugar si podía darme otra oportunidad de vivir ,y que sería un buen hombre.

El accedió..

-Y luego que? –esta historia estaba bastante entretenida-

-Pues me dejaría vivir de nuevo a cambio de que cambie mi forma de ser.

-Así que….? –

-Debo encontrar a esa persona que cambie mi odio por amor, y que en vez de sufrimiento…me dé felicidad.

-O sea que debes encontrar al amor verdadero! –sonreí no muy convencida-

-Así es...si no encuentro a "esa persona" en menos de tres meses…estoy jodido.

-Valla…eso sí que es estar en un gran aprieto –hice una mueca de lástima-

-Si…por favor…?

-Lucy Heartfilia.

-Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme? –se arrodilló frente a mi-

-di un laaaaargo suspiro-

-Está bien …Lucy-sama te ayudará a enamorarte! –sonreí-

-En serio? Gracias! –me abrazó muy tiernamente-

..Y me sonrojé por lo inesperado.

-Oh cierto…debemos hacer un contrato oficial, sino no será válido. –sonrió-

A este chico sí que le gusta sonreír.

-Claro,pero, ¿Cómo se hace ese contrato? –pregunté curiosa-

-Tenemos que unir nuestra sangre.

-Queee?

-Tranquila Luigi ,tan sólo es un pinchecito en el dedo inicial y ya.

Luigi?!

-fruncí el ceño al escuchar esa burla- Esta bien.

-El pelirosa se pinchó el dedo y luego yo hice lo mismo-

-Natsu sonrió- ¿Duele?

-Un poco –hice puchero- Ya no eres transparente. –lo miré-

-Eso es temporal, luego, cuando consiga mi objetivo…seré de carne y hueso definitivamente.

-Genial..-sonreí-

-Desde ahora seré tu primo extranjero.

-¿Que..? Mis padres no se lo creerán.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una habilidad y es controlar los recuerdos de las personas. Por ahora ,yo existiré en ellos..los alteraré un poco.

-¿Eso no es ilegal? –reí-

-Eso creo –sonrió-

**Hasta aquí :DDD! **

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Habrá más sorpresas en los próximos capítulos :D**

**Review me~**

**Bye **


End file.
